fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 8/8/16
(A video plays recapping last week’s Chaos. RPG Vice’s debut is shown, followed by all of the confrontation between Orton, Owens, and Ibushi against HYDRA. The main event for tonight is set to be Shinsuke Nakamura returning to action against Kevin Owens.) ' ' SEGMENT 1: Neville comes down to the ring with the Pure Championship to a pop from the crowd. '' '' Neville: I have now been Pure Champion for nearly 120 days. My ambition since becoming champion is to put on great matches and entertain the crowd each and every night. I’ve defended it three times now, all in exciting fatal four way matches. Well at Life Sentence here comes the biggest defense I’ll have to ever make in my life. An elimination chamber with five legit competitors. I asked for the match, for a reason. There’s a reason I defend in multiman matches, it’s so that I can prove I’m better than the entire division. Anyone can beat anyone on a given day – but the ability to consistently retain against multiple men? That’s what’s important. Jeff Hardy’s music hits and he comes out to the ramp to cheers. '' '' Hardy: I got to say, since coming here to the RRW on Chaos, the one man who’s impressed me the most Neville, is you. You remind me a lot of myself. The determination, the willingness, the ambition, everything. Each time I get to step into the ring against a guy like you, I love it. It makes me happy knowing that I’ve paved the way for men like you. That being said, don’t think I’ll go even remotely easy on you at Life Sentence. I’m back for a reason, to be champion. Now I don’t care what title it is, but I want gold around my waist. Now if you’re the only thing standing between me and that goal… then I hope you understand what’s coming your way at LS. Tyler Breeze’s music hits and he gets booed making his way onto the ramp. '' '' Breeze: I think one important detail you all forget about this championship is that it’s the PURE title. Therefore, I think it’s safe to say the champion must be pure. Who’s purer than me? I’m Prince Pretty, the Gorgeous One, The King of Cuteville, the Sultan of Selfies, simply put, I’m your next Pure Champion. No Dumbo the Elephant, no face painted freaks like Jeff Hardy or Mexicans like Manny Andrade, no random superstar that Neville is going to bring in – ME. Tyler Breeze is your next Pure Champion, and ladies and gentlemen, you heard it here first. Breeze’s music hits as he walks to the back and Neville and Hardy look on. '' '' SEGMENT 2: ''Sami Callihan is backstage talking to Dario Cueto.'' Cueto: Sami, I’m glad to have you on HYDRA’s side. It’s a serious problem with these men. They don’t understand how to respect authority. Callihan: Let’s not get too friendly here. I don’t respect authority. You know none of us do. We respect the generosity of your wallet… So let’s keep it that way. But that being said, you gave me a job, and I’m going to complete it. Baron Corbin won’t be able to walk after I’m done with him in that cage. '' '' Callihan pats Cueto on the shoulder and walks off. Callihan walks out – BUT BARON CORBIN COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND SMASHES HIS BRIEFCASE ON CALLIHAN’S HEAD! Corbin grabs Callihan and throws him into the wall. Corbin jumps at Callihan and unloads on him with hard shots. Callihan tries to fight back but Corbin grabs him and hits him with the End of Days. HYDRA security comes by and detains Corbin while medics check on Callihan. ' ' MATCH 1: Manny Andrade vs Tyler Breeze Breeze hits Andrade with the Supermodel kick at 11 minutes to win. ' ' SEGMENT 3: ''Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly are backstage.'' O’Reilly: Bobby, what was that last week man? Fish: What do you mean, what was that? It was exactly what it was – me walking out after a frustrating loss. Let’s not read into it. I let my emotions get the best of me but remember, reDragon still has a mission. We’re going to climb to the top of this tag team ladder. RPG Vice may have gotten the better of us last week but whatever. That’s beginners luck. RD is still here, and let’s let RPG have their title shot, because it doesn’t matter who walks out of Life Sentence with the championships – reDragon is going to take it right from their hands. O’Reilly: That’s the attitude I like to see. Let’s go out and show them what reDragon is capable of. ' ' MATCH 2: reDragon (Kyle O’Reilly and Bobby Fish) vs The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) O’Reilly taps Jimmy out to the arm breaker at 12 minutes. ' ' MATCH 3: Rocky Romero w/ Beretta vs Alex Shelley w/ Chris Sabin Shelley gets the win at 7 minutes with the WA4. ' ' SEGMENT 4: Dario Cueto is backstage talking to a medic. Cueto: Is he going to be okay? Medic: Yes, he’ll be good to go for Life Sentence but its best he rests until then. Cueto: That’s fine. Thank you. '' '' The medic walks off and Cueto’s phone rings. Cueto: Hello? … Wow. Are you serious about this? …. That’s good to know. They mighty do always fall and come crying don’t they. … Yes. We will bring them to their knees and cut their heads off. I like the way you think. … Of course. Welcome to HYDRA. I’ll see you in two weeks. '' '' Cueto hangs up the phone and laughs before walking off. ' ' MATCH 4: Kota Ibushi and Randy Orton vs War Machine (Rowe and Hanson) The match ends in a no-contest when Lesnar enters the ring and attacks Orton. Lesnar takes Orton down with the F5. Ibushi tries to attack Lesnar but Lesnar goes for the F5 on Ibushi too! But Ibushi manages to slide out of it and escape. Lesnar picks Orton up and hits him with another F5 and stares him down the ramp. ' ' SEGMENT 5: AJ Styles comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Styles: Finn Balor. Where have you gone man? One match where it looks like you’re going to lose and you tuck your tail in between your painted legs and run away? Come on. Face it. I had your number at Summer Showdown. The invincible demon that destroyed me at Ladder to Glory and Reign of the Cruel wasn’t quite at a hundred percent there at Summer Showdown. You know what you showed that night right? That you can lose. But more importantly, you showed that beneath all the body paint and the aggressive demeanor, beneath the DEMON, my friend is still there. And if you won’t listen to reason, if you won’t let me talk it out… Then you’ve left me no choice but to beat it out of you. '' '' The lights flicker and Balor appears on the ramp. Balor walks around the ring and grabs a mic before stepping in face to face with AJ Styles while the crowd goes nuts. Balor: Why are you doing this? Do you have some sick obsession with getting destroyed? There were no cracks in the armor at Summer Showdown. The only reason you were even able to get one shot in on me that night was because you weren’t the focus, Bray Wyatt was. Now you tell me where he’s gone. I don’t want to have to do anything more to you than I already have. We don’t need to have any bad blood. The man who you thought was your friend is gone. All that remains now is the demon. Finn is dead. But Balor has risen. Styles: Don’t give me that crap. In the end you’re just a man. Balor: That’s where you’re wrong. Styles: Then prove it. You’ve kicked my ass a ton of times already. Why are you hesitating to do it one more time? I want you at Life Sentence. I want to prove that you’re nothing more than mind tricks. But even if this is something more than I can understand… Well then that’s where the fight starts, but this time – this time I’m not going to go down easy. You know that for a fact too, that’s why you haven’t said yes already. Balor: I’m not saying yes, because you’re a good man. If you do step inside that ring with me, you’re not going to make it out in one piece, and if I have no reason to destroy you, I won’t. Styles: Then… Let me give you a reason. '' '' Styles hits Balor over the head with the mic and takes him down, unloading with hard shots to the face and body! Balor pushes Styles off and goes with kicks but Balor easily fights away and gets up to his feet. Styles tries to get more offense in but Balor quickly kicks him in the stomach and drops with the Bloody Sunday! Balor picks up the microphone. Balor: Fine. If that’s what you really want, you can get your match at Life Sentence – on condition. It’s going to be Hell in a Cell. You’re going to regret messing with forces you don’t understand AJ. I’m just sad that you need to be taught this the hard way. '' '' Balor drops the mic and the lights flicker. When they come back on Balor is gone and Styles is down in the ring. ' ' SEGMENT 6: Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage getting ready for his match when Kazuchika Okada comes up to him. '' Okada: Welcome back to Chaos, Shinsuke. That was a great match at Summer Showdown too – Nakamura: Cut the crap. What do you want? Okada: Easy there. Trust me you don’t want to get on my bad side. I have for you, a proposition. You’re a great talent, that’s a fact. You have the ability to beat anyone. But I know you’re much more than just a talented wrestler. You’re capable of destruction. Those knees can put someone out for good. I want to see that side of Shinsuke tonight. Nakamura: I don’t like Kevin Owens. That’s true. But I don’t like you either. So how about I stay out of this HYDRA shit and do what I’m paid to do – put on five star matches. Now get out of my way, I have a match to get to. '' '' ''Nakamura starts to walk then comes face to face with Okada. Nakamura: Yeah-oh… bitch. '' '' Nakamura walks off while Okada looks on shaking his head. ' ' MAIN EVENT: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Kevin Owens Nakamura and Owens fight to a no contest when Okada interferes! Okada takes Owens down with a big dropkick. Nakamura watches on from the corner. Okada lifts Owens up and takes him down with the Rainmaker! Dario Cueto, War Machine, and Brock Lesnar come down to the ring too. Nakamura and Dario Cueto stare each other down in the ring, then Nakamura looks at Owens and walks out and leaves. Lesnar picks up Owens and takes him down with the F5! Okada holds up the World Championship and stomps on Owens, holding it up. The show ends with HYDRA standing over Kevin Owens with Nakamura staring them down from the ramp. ' '